Avengers 306
"There Is a Fire Down Below" is the title to the 306th issue of ''Avengers'', Volume 1. The story was written by John Byrne with artwork by Paul Ryan and inks by Tom Palmer. Ryan and Palmer also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Max Scheele and T. Fine and lettered by Jack Morelli. The story was edited by Howard Mackie. This issue shipped with an August, 1989 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis The Sub-Mariner is swimming across the ocean, when he takes note of a giant underground column of lava. Investigating further, he discovers that is composed of Lava Men, who attack him en masse. The heat of the Lava Men saps Namor's strength and he dehydrates. Meanwhile, the Avengers are trapped in a solidified ball of molten lava beneath the sea. As much as they try to pierce the shell, the rock simply reforms over the orifice. Thor continues to render blow after blow on the wall of their prison, with She-Hulk smashing away the bits that are attempting to reform. They break away a section long enough for the Sub-Mariner's body to fall inside. In Cresskill, New Jersey, an aging scientist named Professor Paul Thomas Harker, checks on his latest invention - an inverter device, which he has housed in his home. Elsewhere, Edwin Jarvis is on Avengers Island and broadcasts an emergency message, declaring that the Lava Men column that supports the island is breaking apart. The transmission is picked up by the West Coast Avengers, who fly towards the scene. Back underground, the rock sphere is broken apart, and the Avengers find themselves facing Jinku - Witch Doctor of the Lava Men. Jinku tells them the history of his people and declares how their actions resulted in the death of their god, Cha'Sa'Dra. His death signaled the demise of nearly all of the Lava Men, and Jinku wants revenge. He summons a giant creature known as the Avatar of Cha'Sa'Dra, who lays into the Avengers with a powerful blow. Appearances * Avengers :* Black Panther, T'Challa :* Captain America, Steve Rogers :* Gilgamesh :* Quasar, Wendell Vaughn :* She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters :* Sub-Mariner, Namor :* Thor Odinson * Edwin Jarvis * West Coast Avengers :* Hank Pym :* Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff :* Tigra, Greer Grant Nelson :* Vision :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne :* Wonder Man, Simon Williams * Avatar of Cha'Sa'Dra * Jinku * N'Astirh * Cha'Sa'Dra * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Paul Thomas Harker * Avengers * West Coast Avengers * Altered humans * Atlanteans (1) * Demons * Dolphins * Eternals (1) * Fish * Gortokians * Humans * Lava Men * Mutants * Sea turtles * Atlantic Ocean * Subterranea * New York :* New York City :* Avengers Island * New Jersey :* Cresskill * Captain America's shield * Captain America's Vibranium shield * Mjolnir * Quantum Bands * Avengers Quinjet * Accelerated aging * Aquatic respiration * Elasticity * Immortality * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Weather control * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is included in the 40 Years of the Avengers DVD-ROM collection. * Paul Ryan and Tom Palmer are credited by their last names only on the cover signatures. * The events of this issue take place prior to the events of ''West Coast Avengers'' #47. * This issue includes a profile on assistant editor Sara Tuchinsky. * Colorist Christie Scheele is credited as Max Scheele in this issue. * This issue chronicles the origin of the Lava Men. * The Sub-Mariner is the first character seen in this issues. * Flashbacks from this issue relate to the ""Inferno" storyline that ran through issues of the X-Men family of titles in early 1989. * This is the first appearance of Professor Paul Thomas Harker. He appears next in ''Avengers'' #308. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1989/Comic issues Category:August, 1989/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:Paul Ryan/Cover artist Category:Paul Ryan/Penciler Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Christie Scheele/Colorist Category:T. Fine/Colorist Category:Jack Morelli/Letterer Category:Howard Mackie/Editor Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries